


What Happens In Wakanda...(Doesn't Stay In Wakanda)

by PhantomStorm



Category: Black Panther (2018), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Other, the floor is lava
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-04-14 13:34:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14137083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomStorm/pseuds/PhantomStorm
Summary: Tony is finally invited to Wakanda. He decides to bring Peter along.But what happens when Shuri decides to do an "Experiment?"or5 times Shuri was ready with a camera and yelled the floor is Lavaand obviously the one time Peter did.





	1. Chapter 1

Peter was excited. Mr. Stark had just invited him on a trip! He was going to WAKANDA. Peter was literally bouncing off the walls in excitement. That is until Happy came in. Then he sat as if he was completely calm. He grabbed his bag and followed the body-guard out. This was gonna be  _great!_

 

**Wakanda. #1 Shuri's Lab**

 

Peter was in Shuri's lab. Mr.Stark and His Majesty King T'Challa was on the other side, remodeling the Ironman suit. Shuri was floating from place to place, insulting Tony's intelligence playfully, before exclaiming "What are thoooose?!" To her brother when he, once again, was wearing those sandals.

She finally came over to him and was a bit impressed with his knowledge.

"You wanna see something cool?" she grinned mischievously.

Peter nodded vigorously.

Climbing onto the only empty spot on the workbench, Shuri cupped her hands into a microphone and yelled...

"THE FLOOR IS LAVA!!"

Peter quickly leaped at a wall and looked extremely pleased with himself. He had jumped several ft. into the air. Patting himself on the back he looked around at the mayhem Shuri ensued.

King T'Challa sighed as he climbed onto an empty table, followed by Stark with a, "Why are we doing this?" look on his face. The other workers in the lab had scrambled to remove their feet from the ground. Some even climbed atop someone else. 

Meanwhile, Shuri was laughing so hard she almost dropped her video camera.

"Shuri! Delete that footage!" T'Challa yelled, beginning to make his way over.

"Do not worry brother! It is only footage of the Spider-boy!" She replied scrambling to get away from him.

"Spiderman actually."

"Whatevea. I have the most hilarious video" Shuri giggled as she replayed it.

"C'mon Shuri!"

Tony and T'Challa stifled a laugh as she sent them the video. "Didn't know you could jump so high, kid," Tony added as he slowly got off the table, trying hard not to laugh.

"I can jump higher" Peter grumbled.

"You must do it next time! For research purposes of course," Shuri said, still smiling.

 _Dammit_ Peter thought  _I'm so getting you back._


	2. Chapter 2

Peter was  _so not ready_. He was lucky no one saw him. (Hah, that's what you think)

 

**Queens. #2 Peter's Kitchen**

 

He had  _just_ woken up and was starving. Yawning, he stumbled into the kitchen wearing one of Uncle Ben's oversized t-shirts, one sock, wicked bed-head and Ironman boxers. (Hey, can't blame him, it's his idol after all) He pulled things from the cabinets with his eyes half closed.  _Bowl, spoon, cereal,_ open fridge- _milk,_ put milk back.

Peter sat comfortably on the kitchen counter and ate his cereal. Letting his feet dangle, they  _just_ touched the floor. He turned on the tv and let it play in the background, not really paying attention. Suddenly, half-way through his second bowl, his spidey-senses picked up something, but he was too slow. "THE FLOOR IS LAVA SPIDER-BOY!!!"

Shocked, Peter leaped 10 ft in the air and clung to his ceiling in fear, his cereal completely forgotten. Shuri laughed like a maniac as she climbed through his open window. 

"What is the matter, Peter? Have you become Cat-boy? I do believe my brother would appreciate a side-kick," Shuri cackled.

Peter's sleep-addled brain woke up like he drank a liter of caffeine and he glowered at Shuri. Leaping from the ceiling he looked down sadly at his spilled cereal. "You made me spill breakfast!" Peter whined.

"Precisely, especially down your front." Shuri shrugged. Then she eyed his shorts.

Cue more laughing.

"I cannot believe you are wearing Stark's suit on your underwear!" 

Peter turned as red as his shorts. "Th...They were on sale!" he stuttered.

"I must send this video to him."

"NOOOOOOOOO" Peter yelled flinging himself at Shuri. They tumbled to the floor and he grabbed her camera and pressed delete. Peter smiled triumphantly. That is until he saw that she had sent it to herself a few minutes ago. 

"Dammit Shuri, don't send that to Mr. Stark. PLEASE!"

She just smirked. "No way in hell am I passing this up."

Peter pouted. "You owe me breakfast."

"You still have lots of cereal!"

"You. Owe. Me. Breakfast.  _Princess."_

"What does being a princess have to do with your breakfast?"

"You are supposed to treat people fairly, so you owe me breakfast."

She looked dumbfounded. Finally, she grinned. "Ok, but you must bring me to find a pair of those with the Black Panther on it. I am going to gift them to my brother."

Peter smirked, "I know the perfect place."

 

**Wakanda...**

 

"SHURIIIII!!! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!?!?!"

Shuri just cackled as she watched the video feed.

(If your wondering, she replaced all his underwear with Black Panther themed ones and all his shoes with the weirdest sandals she could find)

Over the speaker: "Brother, I have a question. WHAT ARE THOOOOSE?!" *Shuri laughter ensues*

If T'Challa showed up to his next meeting in cat-themed sandals and a mysterious video of Peter's scare ended up in Tony's possession. It wasn't Shuri's fault. Right? :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments! Any more, shoot them my way!
> 
> Kudos too :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Wakanda. #3**

 

Peter was back in Wakanda. King T'Challa was training with Okoye, Nakira, and some of the Dora Milaje. A few of the Avengers had tagged along and were currently getting their butts handed to them.

Natasha was doing the best out of them all. Going hand to hand with Okoye, she only went down twice.

Clint was a close second, landing some solid punches and trying not to go down. Go Clint!

Bucky seemed to love the floor since he was there almost all the time. He got back up though, swung a couple punches, landed a few, got put back down on his ass  _a lot._ Perseverance is your forte Bucky.

Sam and Scott were teaming up and still got knocked down. After the 3rd time, Scott was out cold for a good 5 minutes. Sam went down a minute later. Peter had to swoop in and pull them over to the bench.

"Are you not joining us Spider-boy?" T'Challa asked.

Peter looked up from dealing with Sam. "Uh...no thank you, your Highness, Mr. Black Panther sir."

"Please, just pick one Mr. Parker," T'Challa sighed. Hearing him struggle with what to call people was entertaining unless it was someone with too many titles (*cough* T'Challa *cough*)

"Oh, right. Uh..." Peter frowned in concentration.

Suddenly, Shuri popped her head through the door with an evil glint in her eyes. T'Challa caught it and yelled, "DON'T YOU DARE SHURI, THERE IS PRACTICALLY NO SPACES HERE!" Shuri cackled, "EXACTLY, BROTHER!"

Everybody had stopped practicing and were looking at the two Royal siblings, except Peter, he was still to lost in trying to figure out T'Challa's title. "What's going o-"

"THE FLOOR IS LAVA!"

Mayhem is what happened next. The Dora Milaje, used to the Princess' antics, helped each other scale the walls with perfect precision and were soon all perched on the beams suspended on the ceiling. Sam and Scott woke up just in time and Falcon took off. Hovering just out of anyone's reach with a, now small, Antman perched on his shoulder. Clint and Natasha tried to out escape each other and were currently balancing on the thin poles that they had been using to fight. (showoffs)

The best of them all was Bucky, Peter, and T'Challa.

Bucky had sprinted to the now vacated bench and was currently standing on top of it, even though he had  _no idea what was happening._ T'Challa had followed him, but alas, no space on the bench. So the King did the next best thing. He climbed and perched on the Winter Soldier's shoulders.

Peter was still zoned out.

Shuri smirked and pushed a button on her device. It sent a shockwave right over to Peter. "GYAAAA!" he yelled, oh so dignified, and leaped like a frightened cat. Right. Into. T'Challa's open arms. The three of them fumbled for balance and ended up with-

Bucky crouching like a surfer.

Peter clinging to T'Challa's head like a really bad hairdo.

And T'Challa carrying the 15-year-old's legs in an attempt to make him stop kicking. Man, were they a sight.

Shuri was rolling around on the floor, laughing hysterically and managing to catch all this on decent video.

"DELETE THAT FOOTAGE!" T'Challa's yell, kinda muffled by Peter's front but understood all the same. He pulled Peter off and dropped him into Bucky's arms, shocking the unsuspecting soldier and causing them all to fall ungraciously too the ground. 

"I-I'm sorry brother-hah-but-haha-I cannot-in my right mind-hah- delete this footage because it is intended for my-hahaha- Spider-boy research." Shuri was gasping for air and still laughing.

T'Challa pounced, crossing the room in one giant leap. He missed his sister by a hair as she rolled out of the way and sprinted down the corridor. T'Challa took off after her, leaving everyone else to get back onto solid ground. Bucky looked at the teen in his arms.

 

"Whats 'the floor is lava'?"

 

Everyone shook their heads.

Oh Bucky, you don't want to know.

 


	4. Shuri doesn't call this one

**New York. #4 Tony's Lab**

Peter was jumping up and down with excitement. The only place to visit that is cooler than Wakanda (no offense Wakanda, but this is Peter we're talking about) was Mr. Stark's Lab. _I get to go to Mr. Stark's **personal** lab!_ Peter thought excitedly, willing the elevator to go faster. It wasn't moving. What the heck?

"Mr. Parker?"

Peter jumped. "Uh, F.R.I.D.A.Y.?"

"Yes Mr. Parker, boss requests that you calm down before I permit you to enter his lab."

_oh. That's why the doors won't open._

"Right. Calm. Sorry, my bad. _whew_ okay F.R.I.D.A.Y. I'm ready."

"Your heart rate is still elevated, Mr. Parker."

"Well, I'm going to Mr. Stark's Lab! How can my heart rate _not_ be elevated F.R.I.D.A.Y.?"

pause

"Is visiting boss' lab that exciting?"

"Yes! He's _the Tony Stark!_ I'm just surprised he even _allowed me_ into his lab."

"Then, welcome to the lab, Mr. Parker."

Slowly, the elevator doors opened and Peter almost exploded with joy. There were inventions _everywhere!_ Not one bench was clear of stuff. Schematics and papers were all over the tables and 3 robots whirred over to him.

"Hey you, dummy, butterfingers, get over here and clean up this mess!" a voice barked from somewhere in the massive workshop. Peter paled. _What did he do? He couldn't have possibly made a mess. Not yet anyway, and butterfingers? He wasn't that clumsy._ He hurried in and almost ran into Tony Stark. "Mr. Stark I am so sorry, I didn't see you there and what did I do? Whatever I did I'll clean it right away!"

Tony laughed. "Hey kid, welcome to the lab. Those are my babys U, Dum-E, and Butterfingers. I wasn't yellin' at you, lighten up kid."

"Oh," Peter blinked. Turning back to the robots, he saw that they each wore little name-tags. "They need name-tags?" he asked. "Nope, those are for you so that you can call them over if you need them." Tony grinned at him.

Slinging an arm around Peter's shoulders, he began touring the place. "Here's my latest suit, don't touch that. That is the parts table with a lot of things that will go kaboom, so don't touch that. This is the new SI tech that I'm developing, _definitely, don't touch that._ That over there is where I built J.A.R.V.I.S. and F.R.I.D.A.Y. and the others, please don't touch that. Those are some of my cars, I guess you could touch that, but don't start anything. All in all, just don't touch anything, I don't want any accidents." Tony plopped Peter down on his couch and went back to whatever he was doing.

"But, Mr. Stark, can't I do anything? I was hoping I could help you on one of your projects or something..." Peter asked. Tony looked over. "Go get familiar with my lab first. _SEE,_ don't _TOUCH. Got it?"_ Peter nodded.

He threw off his backpack and ran up to the first table. Glancing back at Tony, Peter grinned. He quickly went around looking and touching _anything_ and _everything_ making tiny explosion noises as he went.

_pew, bam, boom, kaboom, pow_

"NOPE! NOPE! NOPE! I am NOT OKAY WITH THIS" Tony yelped, sprinting over and snatching up the teen's hands. _dammit, and he was almost half-way._

Peter smiled up innocently. "Is there a problem Mr. Stark? You said familiarize myself with the lab." Tony glared at him. Finally, he sighed, "Fine, you can help now, go grab that wrench and vial of vibranium."

Peter nodded happily and ran in the direction he was pointing.

**~3 hours later~**

"Mr. Stark? Mr. Stark!" came a high voice from outside. "Your A.I. is being very rude and locking me out of your access panel! Will you please open the door?"

Tony looked up. "Hey princess, what's up?"

Peter's head shot up. "MUTE HER! QUICK! PUT HER ON MUTE!" Peter began panicking. There were no places to safely jump onto, the couch was now full of parts and he wasn't wearing his web shooters so he couldn't reach the ceiling, which was abnormally high up.

"Dammit Parker, don't spoil this." Shuri glared.

Tony looked at the two. Then the realization hit. "Aww Hell No Princess, THE FLOOR IS LAVA!" Shuri let loose a string of colorful swear words and scrambled for a place to climb. "C'mon Mr. Stark!" Peter groaned. 

"Sorry kid, it was you or me, and frankly, you got the spider reflexes and I don't."

Peter joined Shuri in looking around frantically.

F.R.I.D.A.Y. initiated a ten second countdown.

"SORRY MR. STARK!" was all the warning he got before Peter took a flying leap at Tony. Tony squawked indignantly whilst Peter clung to Tony's middle like a koala. His arms in a death-grip while his legs were crisscrossed.  
Shuri was too busy to videotape because she was trying to stay off the floor, pushing her arms and legs against the elevator frame.  
Suddenly, the elevator doors slid open and Rhodey got an arm full of Shuri as she collapsed into his arms. 

"Hey Tones, why is the Spider-kid clinging to your chest?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Wakanda. #5 Shuri's Room**

 

"Must I wear a corset for everything mother?" Shuri groaned as the dresser tightened the strings  _again._  

"Yes, this is a special occasion, your brother has finally decided how to host a Christmas Party for all the Avengers, so you must look your best." Her mother replied. 

Shuri groans some more. "But he hasn't even invited all of them yet! Why do we have to start now? Can't we do it later?" Her mother just shakes her head. "Now put all that on and try walking around, you must be functional." "But I cant breathe mother!" Shuri huffs. Slowly she penguin waddles over to the rest of her clothes. Putting on pants that are way to tight and her top she tries to take bigger breaths.

Suddenly, there's a knock at the door. "Enter!" Ramonda calls. 

Slowly, Peter enters. He's been suckered into wearing Wakandan formal wear and is shuffling in holding piles of clothes. The thing is, he looks  _really comfortable,_ like  _so damn comfortable_ that Shuri actually growls at that. Ramonda chuckles. "How are your clothes, Mr. Parker?" Peter smiles widely. "They're amazing! So moveable and light that it feels like wearing air! It's awesome!"

"Why are my clothes so tight?" Shuri whines.

"You are my daughter." Is all Ramonda says. Then she leaves the room.

Peter puts the clothes down and he marvels at all the blueprints and the sheer size of her room.

"You have  _so much stuff!"_  

"Of course, I must have lots of stuff, for it is to disturb everyone."

Peter laughs, then his smiles turns into an evil grin.

"So. You can't move very well can you?"

"Of course not, I am wearing a corset you-" she stops. "No."

Peter's grin grows wider.

"Please, for all that is good in your heart Parker, don't do it." 

"Too bad Shuri."

"Nononnononononononono, please!"

"The floor is lava, your majesty." Peter smiles innocently.

"Damn you, Peter Parker!"

Shuri penguin waddles as fast as possible towards her bed. Peter is counting down now. "5! 4! 3! 2! 1!"

Shuri takes a flying leap at her bed and that's when T'Challa walks in. He's just in time to see Peter roll on the floor laughing and Shuri take a flying leap that would make any Black Panther proud. 

He clears his throat. Peter leaps up and stands at attention whilst his sister slowly rolls over and sits up. "Ah, bother, ban him from the grounds, he is  _never allowed_ to do that to me while I wear a corset  _ever again."_ T'Challa just chuckles. Holding a piece of paper up his next words cause both of them to leap at him.

"I have a mission. Who wants it?"

_____________________________________

**At Stark Tower**

 

Tony was slumped over his workshop bench. He had just finished all the paperwork from Pepper and he was thoroughly exhausted. "Tony, Tony, Tony, Tony!" said man slowly cracked one eye open and came face to face with Peter's face. Right in front of him. He screamed and leaped from his chair.

"We had this idea-please stop screaming-so we had this idea..."

"Who's we?"

"Hello, Mr. Stark!"

"Christ! There's two of them!"

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos appreciated!


End file.
